Lost In Love
by xox-JackandSkyForever-xox
Summary: When you've lost your way only one thing can pull you through it all. Once you've lost that what else is there to do?
1. Lost

"I can't sleep… I can't eat… I can't breathe… There is a lump in my throat and the shock of what I had done is pounding my head. It's just a bad dream I try to remind myself… But somewhere I know this really happened… Somewhere I know I killed a man… Yes I may have done my time but that doesn't change anything. I am a murderer… A killer… How can I still be alive while someone is dead because of me?" Annie stands at the front of the class reading a page from her diary for a class project. The project is to write about the hardest time in your life. When she finishes no one claps, they just sit in shock that she had decided to speak about that. The bell rings but Annie doesn't move while tears run down her face and stain the page on her desk.

"Annie…?" Liam says in the door way once everyone left. Annie doesn't react to his voice.

"Come one… I'm going to drive you home." Liam says while picking up her books and leading her away from the class room. Once in the parking lot, he opens her door and helps her inside.

"It was an accident, you didn't mean to kill anyone-"

"Stop…" Annie says looking out the windshield with black strikes covering her damp face. "You have NO idea what I've felt… If you killed a man then you could help me and give me advice… until then just… shut up…"

"Annie… Don't be like this... Don't push me away..." Liam says while brushing a hair away from her face. He couldn't understand what it is about Annie that makes him so crazy but when the tips of his fingers brushed the side of her face a serge of electricity bolted through his body. Annie looks at him.

"Just bring me home okay?"

"So what are you trying to say Sliver…? That we're over?" Teddy asks stepping closer to Sliver trying to take her hand but she pulls away.

"No… All I'm saying is that I need sometime okay? I just have a lot of stuff going on right now and I don't want to rush into anything to fast… Teddy when I told you I loved you I meant it but I just… Something's changed… I'm sorry but just… Give me sometime… please"

"Fine… But I won't wait forever…" Teddy says while Sliver hops on her scooter and drives away. He stood there for awhile watching his love leave. What did she mean by something's changed…? Nothing had changed to him. He was still so in love with her. Could it be that she moved on and lost her love…?


	2. Waves of relief

Dear Diary,

I'm a bitch… It's simple… It's a fact… I'm pushing Liam away when I love him. It makes no sense but I do it anyways. His eyes are so deep they lead me far away from this hell I seem to be living in but I can't seem to escape fully. Something always seems to get in the way of my happiness… Why can't I be perfect…? Why can't I face my own life I've made?

-Annie

Annie closes her diary and places it in the secret spot behind her picture frame. Sometimes she wishes she was small enough to fit back there to hide from life for awhile. She hadn't been taking her sleep medication. She hasn't slept in weeks but she didn't care.

"Hey I'm going out for a drive. Wanna come?" Dixon asks his sister.

"Sure but can you drop me off at the beach?" Annie asks trying to muster a small smile.

"Yeah I was planning on heading there anyways I heard the waves are good right now."

They didn't talk the entire drive. Once at the beach Dixon grabbed his surf board and disappeared into the waves. Annie needed time by herself. She was glad Dixon didn't push into her life like everyone else had been trying too. That's when she saw Liam and his surf board 10 feet away waiting for her.

"Teddy you should be practicing your tennis!" Teddy's dad yelled at him threw the thick wooden bedroom door.

"Leave me alone dad! For once just back off please!"

Teddy still couldn't understand what was going on with Sliver. Had she lost her love for him? That couldn't be… That's just crazy talk…

"Teddy get out here NOW!"

"Dad back off! It's my life I'll choose to do with it what I want!"

"Fine… Waste your life away but don't blame me for your mistakes later on son!" Teddy can hear his father's foot steps walking away. He breathes a sigh of relief. He just needed some space… but he also needed Sliver…


	3. Don't Cry

"What are you doing here?" Annie asks a little in shock.

"Well your brother gave me a call and told me the waves were pretty good but then I saw you drive up and I new his real plan." Liam told Annie.

"I'm going to kill him… Bad choice of words..." Annie said putting her head down refusing to look at Liam.

"Annie… Come on. We are going for a walk" he tries to put his arm around her but she takes a step back. Liam doesn't try again but instead starts walking down the beach. Annie follows while tears steam down her face. They find a spot a little down the beach where not too many people are. Liam turns to Annie and wipes away her tears then kisses her. It was sweet yet simple. Liam continues when Annie doesn't push him away. Instead she wraps her arms around his neck. Annie pulls away a few moments later looking right into Liam's eyes.

"I love you Annie Wilson" Liam whispers so low it's almost unheard. Annie backs away.

"I need to go… You can't love me!" Annie says running back towards the car but Liam is faster and catches her. She tries to get away but Liam holds her in his arms and refuses to let go. Finally, Liam feels Annie stop fighting and melt into his arms.

"Annie I love you. Nothing you have done or will do will ever change that… You're so amazing…" Liam whispers to Annie.

"I love you too Liam… But I shouldn't… Love makes people happy and I have no right to be happy after what I did…"

"Listen to me… You did the time. What happened was a freak accident okay? You didn't mean to do anything!"

"It should have been me..." Annie whispers so low that not even Liam hears it.

"Hey Adrianna?" Silver says into her phone while sitting on her bed.

"Silver? Hey!" Adrianna's voice rings into the phone.

"I don't know what to do about Teddy… I'm still attracted to him just… The love is gone." Silver says laying back.

"Well then tell him that. It's not fair to him if you keep leading him on."

"I know… But I don't want to hurt him either…I'm so confused."

"Don't stress about it okay? Everything will work out for the best just go talk to Teddy! I have to go though I'm about to go into a meeting for a new record label so I'll talk to you later I promise!"

"Ok... I'll talk to you later Aid." Silver hung up her phone and tossed it onto the nightstand. Should she call Teddy? She knew what had to be done. She lost her love for him.

Ivy Sullivan sat on the beach watching Dixon surf. She knew she was better then him but she would never admit to it. Especially since they have been going out for a few months now and she wanted him to love her. Ivy fell in love with Dixon the first moment she saw him but she acted like a bitch. She never really had a boyfriend before Dixon, so she hadn't even had a first kiss before him. Dixon has had all this experience with other girls. She hopes he doesn't expect anything from her…

"Hey babe! You didn't have to wait for me you know." Dixon says running up from the water.

"No it's fine, I was enjoying the view" Ivy says with a small laugh.

"Well I don't see Annie anywhere. I'll go change then take a quick look around. If you want you can go try and find her while I'm gone, she couldn't have went that far." Dixon says kissing Ivy's forehead then walking towards the parking lot. Ivy looked around but the beach was getting pretty deserted.

"Hey can you tell Dixon that I'm getting a drive with Liam?" Annie's voice came from behind Ivy. She was standing with Liam's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Oh yeah, I was just looking for you, sure no problem." Ivy says feeling a pang of jealousy. Dixon never held her like that, hell he never even looked at her like that. Could Dixon not love Ivy as much she loves him…?


End file.
